


Honesty

by Skye



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let it go too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(someone)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28someone%29).



"Hey, you still have to be careful," she said. I relaxed and enjoyed her touching my hair, tucking it under my hat. "You don't want to let your secret go right away, do you? Hide that pretty ponytail."

I enjoyed the complement, but at the same time, wondered, did I really look so different? And does looking different really matter so much? I'll act the same either way. Still, it felt dishonest, even though I wouldn't be.

Green winked at me once more, glancing back before she left. I smiled back at her. All the important truths were already known.


End file.
